Love and Pizza
by AlNeedsMoreFics
Summary: Robots can love, too.


Rose Quartz always had a fascination with humans. They were always her favorite play things, and boy did she have plenty. The gem leader often snuck out of the temple albeit the Crystal Gems' knowledge, and she found herself in all sorts of adventures.

This adventure in particular led her to a well known pizza place loved by many. Following a group of humans, she paused outside of the restaurant and stared up at the giant sign with the trademark name on it.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Rose breathed softly. "What an interesting name. I wonder who this 'Freddy Fazbear' is?" She giggled to herself. This was going to be interesting.

As Rose stepped inside, she was greeted by one of the employees. When she said she was with the group, he let her through and she flashed a flirty smile and wink in his direction, making him blush and her laugh. Per usual, most of the people there had their eyes on her. You didn't see a giant pink woman often, and here she was in the most unusual place. Rose loved the attention. As she passed through the crowd and followed her group, they were seated at a table in the front of what seemed to be a stage. With a single perked eyebrow, Rose became intrigued. What exactly was the purpose of this stage?

That's when the lights shut off suddenly, the quartz immediately alarmed. Looking around frantically, she found she was the only one who was worried. Confused, her attention was quickly averted to the stage, three spot lights now centered on three figures on stage. Staring in awe, she found her eyes fixated on them, infatuated with the middle one in particular.

"Hello boys and girls!" spoke the brown bear in the middle, moving in a fixed but limited way. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm Freddy!"

"I'm Bonnie!" spoke the purple rabbit at his side.

"And I'm Chica!" the chicken on the his other side exclaimed.

The three laughed in unison, and it made Rose jump a bit when Freddy's eyes locked onto her. She blinked. Was he really looking at her, or was she imagining things? Rose looked around her and then back at the animatronic who was staring her down. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hello?" she had to ask, a bit worried but intrigued.

"Hello," replied Freddy. Chica and Bonnie exchanged looks, equally confused. "What is your name, pretty pink woman?"

The audience's eyes were all on her now. They had never seen anything like this happen before at the restaurant. Even the regulars and the employees were in shock. Rose giggled at the compliment, not minding the sudden attention once again.

"Well, Freddy Fazbear," she started, and stood from her seat; she floated up onto the stage, "my name is Rose Quartz. You're not a half-bad looking fella yourself. Say, what exactly _are_ you?"

The quartz pushed Bonnie and Chica out of the way and observed Freddy from all sides, walking around him slowly. The robot only watched her as she did so. He laughed wholeheartedly. Freddy stopped her with a simple flick of the wrist.

"What am I?" he repeated, chuckling. "I am an attraction, a mascot, a robot."

"You sure are an attraction, I'll say," cut in Rose with a grin. "But what is a robot? A subdivision of human? I don't quite understand." All eyes were on them, the two oddest of the whole room.

"You could say that," he replied, his eyes half lidded. He added, "But I am better than any human. I a machine."

Rose's eyes lit up. The audience suddenly felt uncomfortable at Freddy's words, but the two infatuated with each other didn't care at all. They were too focused on each other. "What are you?" asked Freddy, looking her up and down slowly. His eyes landed on her glowing gem.

"What am _I_?" she repeated, a quirky smile on her face. She swished her hip and giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know? It's a little hard to explain. I'm not a human, just as yourself." Freddy's eyes were piqued with interest. His expression prompted her to go on. "I'm a gem. A quartz, to be exact. My body is an illusion."  
"Is it, now?" Freddy took a small step toward the large pink gem. She did not step back. "Mind if you showed me how much of an illusion it is?"

She grinned. He was a cute flirt, for a robot, that is. "I've never experienced a robot, before," she whispered, pressing her body up against Freddy Fazbear. The other two animatronics looked disgusted. This actually wasn't anything new to them. On the other hand, it was entirely new for the humans. They began to panic.  
"There's a place in the back," Freddy whispered back, his eyes glued to the breasts squishing up against him. They were plump and beautiful. "I think you'll enjoy it, dearie." He gave her a flirtatious smile, of which she returned.  
"Show me the way, big boy," she growled, and he took her there.

That was when Rose Quartz learned that robots could love, too.


End file.
